custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Its a Happy Day!
"It's a Happy Day!" is the 17th episode from Season 7 of Barney & Friends. Plot It is an extra special day when Beth invents a brand new holiday called "Happy Day." The kids can make one wish for something that will make them happy - and the others try to make the wish come true. Barney and the kids discuss facial expression and feelings and the ways people show they're happy - by laughing or hugging. Dogs wag their tails, and cats show they're happy when they purr, which leads to them singing "Three Little Kittens." When the kids pretend to be robots, they discover that sad feelings are actually better than no feelings at all. BJ's wish is to go on a fishing trip, however he quickly changes his mind on this matter after Beth gets into an unexpected last-minute accident, which crushes her happy mood almost immediately. She states that she thinks that her "Happy Day" is quickly turning to a sad day, as Barney comforts her and sings "It's OK to Cry". Luckily, BJ and the other kids, seeing her wiping away her tears, decide the best thing to do is to cheer her up, and the best way to do that is by singing a silly song. This new plan is an overwhelming success, which makes everybody happy. After this little show, Beth asks the others why they decided to do this. BJ explains to her that he saw her crying and decided to cancel his first wish and change it so that he and the others could cheer her up. He then tells her that even though he used his wish for her, he is extremely happy inside. Barney then reminds the kids that the very best happiness of all is doing things for others. After "I Love You" is sung, they then ask Beth what her "Happy Day" wish is, since she didn't really use hers yet. Her wish is simply to have more fun with everyone tomorrow. Everyone tells her that they will be there tomorrow. Beth later on restores her strength by destroying the rock she tripped on. Educational Theme: Types of Emotions and Making Friends Feel Better Song List #Barney Theme Song #This Little Piggy #The Idea Song #I Can See It on Your Face #If You're Happy and You Know It #Three Little Kittens #We Are Little Robots #If I Had One Wish #It's OK to Cry #Little Secrets/Power of the Sun #I Love You Cast *Barney *BJ *Stacy/Ravena *Mario *Whitney *Beth Notes *This is the 17th time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It happens when Mario was playing "This Little Piggy" with Barney, and used a leaf with his toes. *This episode was featured the Season 9 episode Caring Hearts from the special, Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long on Sprout. *The Barney costume in "All Aboard!". *The Barney voice in "All Aboard!". *Even though Baby Bop doesn't appear in this episode, she is seen on the back cover of the VHS release. *This episodes is in the 2008 DVD Christmas Time. *These three kids (Mario, Beth and Whitney) also appeared in Numbers! Numbers! with Tony and Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! with Gianna and Nick.